Siblings
by AllTheWrongLoves
Summary: Nate and Elena have two kids. the best part is that they love eachother unconditionally


**HAPPY EASTER! I decided to write super sweet drabbles for Easter to give you cavities! XD I present another Uncharted fanfic! Haha you know there would be one anyway XD I don't own any of Naughty Dogs' characters. Warning, this sorta OC involved o3o**

**1; Big Bro**

A little girl scampered through the carpeted halls of her home with bare feet thumping with every step she took towards a door at the end of the hall to invade her older brothers' 'personal space' as he liked to call it. She trotted up to the white door with a homemade warning sign. Lily had memorized the words that were written in black bold letters from the many times she came to this door. **WARNING; ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK. **Without even hesitating she pushed the door open and padded into the messy room covered with clothes, parkour posters, books, and case after case of video games. All rated T. the kind her parents didn't want her to play or see. She could just make out the thin sleeping frame of her brother underneath his thick blue blanket, his messy dark brown hair being the only thing she could see. She grinned and vaulted her body onto his with a good jump.

"oomph." The teenager grunted as a sudden amount of weight hit his back, followed by his entire mattress shaking and little hands tugging on the sheets to expose him to the cool air. There was only one thing that could and would dare to wake him up so early. Lily. He groaned and stuffed his head deeper into his pillow, trying to ignore the seven year old living alarm clock.

"Wake up Conner! Mommy has breakfast ready!" The teenager groaned and tried to shove his sister away to show he wasn't getting out of bed, but she just crawled underneath the blanket and gave his cheek a big kiss, giggling when he flinched.

"Ugh…Lily it's Saturday and seven o'clock. I'll eat lunch. Now shoo." But she didn't. She tugged on her brothers' arm to get him out of bed, her little feet finding no leverage on the carpet.

"C'moooon! Daddy says grandpa's coming!" He sighed. He could never win these battles even if he tried with all his might. He let Lily tug and pull on his arm a little longer before he gave up.

"Fine. Now get out so I can get dressed!" She giggled and ran off as a pillow whizzed towards her. She skipped down the stairs towards the kitchen, the comforting smell of bacon drifting through the first floor of the house. Her mother stood at the stove with a content smile on her face, her pretty blonde hair tied up in a messy bun and humming lowly above the sizzle of the food. Elena Drake, to Lily was the prettiest woman alive. But then again every daughter thinks that towards their mother. She held many of her mothers' features; subtle dirty blonde hair, big brown eyes, a short stature compared to the male members of the family. She loved her mother. Her father tromped in carrying the newspaper, his blue eyes skimming over the front as he walked into the kitchen, his lovable but rugged face in a blank stare.

"Nate, get your nose out of that and get me some plates please." Elena asked when she finished frying the bacon. Her husband dropped the newspaper and dug through their cabinets for four plates. Conner finally trudged down the stairs in a pair of wrinkled jeans, his, running shoes and a plain white t-shirt, not looking too happy about being up.

"Well look who's up. Mr. Sunshine." Nate joked. His son scowled and dropped into one of the chairs at the table. He looked just like his father did when he was thirteen; messy dark brown hair, blue eyes, thin frame. It was almost scary. Both children were nearly spitting images of their parents. Elena chuckled and set a plate in front of both her children, kissing each on the head. Lily never let Conner sleep in on Saturdays, dragging him up so they could spend the whole entire day together. She thought it was cute. Nate thought so too, but knew better than to say around his rather touchy son. He knew though that Conner liked spending time with his little sister. It was obvious with the way he willingly gave her piggy back rides, took her to get ice-cream down the street, and watched endless episodes of SpongeBob with her. He was protective of her. Even if he didn't admit it.

"Are we really gonna see grandpa today?" Lily asked through a mouthful of toast.

"Honey, swallow before you speak." Elena chided, but could stop the smile from spreading on her face. "But yes. Grandpa's coming over and so is Aunt Chloe and Uncle Charlie." The little girl squirmed in her seat with excitement. She loved her family; her parents always told her about how her grandpa would hold her all the time and when he wasn't, he had both her and her brother on his lap reading a story or playing knee horsey. He was a wonderful man. She loved his kisses too; his mustache always tickled her. Her aunt and uncle were just as beloved. Her aunt constantly played dress up with her when her mother was at work and Conner managed to escape before she got the idea. But there were days when Conner would come into her room with baseball caps and biker boots. Those were her favorite. Because it would be just her and her big brother playing as famous baseball players or rock stars, even a rare prince and princess theme. He may not play with her every day, but he made up for it making the days he did the best. Speaking of her brother, Conner took his last bite of egg and walked over to the sink to rinse his plate. Nate sipped his coffee and without looking up, muttered what he said to his son every spring morning.

"Be back by nine."

"Yep." His son responded, not needing to really be reminded. Lily hurriedly scarfed down her small portion left of eggs and moved out of her seat to trail after her brother, still in bare feet.

"Wait up!" But Conner was leaning against the door, holding her light up sneakers with a patient smile. He hadn't even opened the door. He really had waited. Lily took her shoes from her brother and quickly slipped them on, letting him slide her gray jacket onto her arms under request of their mother and taking his calloused hand in her soft little one.

"Be careful!" Their mother called from the entrance of the kitchen as she watched her children leave the house and walk down the sidewalk for their daily walk. She sighed with a smile and strolled back into the kitchen where Nate was waiting to give her a sweet kiss.

"He's a good big brother." Nate chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yeah. Don't say it though; the kid has an ego the size of mine." Elena laughed and gentle slapped her husbands' shoulder.

Conner bent down to let Lily climb onto his back, her arms and legs clinging onto him with a habit like grip. He stood up straight and turned his head to grin at her big brown eyes, his blue ones twinkling with a comforting happiness.

"Ready?" She nodded eagerly and nuzzled her face into his neck, the cool air making her grateful she put on her jacket. And just like that Conner started a steady jog down the street towards the local park, his little sister smiling on his back.

**2; take a punch**

Conner hated school. It was cold hard fact. He hated math, he hated science, and he hated teachers. The only things he could tolerate were gym, certain lessons in history and English class. The school lunches were decent but he liked his mothers' cooking better. Okay so he had mixed feelings about school. There were pros and cons like all situations. One of the major pros was being able to spend extra time with his buddies Derek and Erica. Derek had the exterior of a model student in all the adults' eyes, neatly trimmed ginger hair and freckles with pale green eyes. A look of innocence, really. But underneath he loved performing headshots in video games and scaling buildings to the point his legs were noodles.

Erica was a different story. She screamed tomboy, someone you don't mess with. Her long black hair partially hidden by a dark green snow hat and honey colored eyes holding a sort of twisted amusement when on a killing spree in Call of Duty or preparing to jump from roof to another. They were his best friends and he loved the time he spent with him. It was all the better that his parents liked them both, too. Nate-his father-is the one that taught them parkour. He helped them strengthen their stamina before he even let them place a foot on a wall. Conner knew small snippets of his parents' past; things like his grandfather knowing his father for about thirty years, a lot of enemies made, plenty of life scares. They never got into detail, promising when he was a little older he would learn more.

The cons of school though, were a bit more effective. Bullies, grades, weird teachers, endless boredom, the list could go longer. All of these made him just a bit more cautious than his father already taught him. So yeah, major mixed feelings. But right now he was fairly happy. Leaning against the fence that enclosed all students from grade first to eighth with Erica and Derek sitting in front of him playing go fish. It was the end of the day for the middle school classes and a lot had gone home, a few hanging around just because they could. But Conner was waiting for Lilys' class to be released, Grandpa Sully picking them up for their spring break road trip soon.

"Got any…threes?"

"No."

"Damn." Conner sighed and slid down the grass as his friends continued their game. He was glad school was out for a whole week. He needed the nice long trip they were taking to visit his…other grandparents. Or in other words his moms' parents. He didn't want to call them grandparents. In his eyes Sully was his only grandfather. His father loved the man and even though they weren't family by blood, their loyalty to each other rubbed onto Conner. Besides, his 'grandma' creeped him out intensely with the way she smothered him in the kind of hugs only Lily was allowed to give him. The weird part was his mother didn't even try to push him into acting polite. If he struggled to get out of the crazy womans' grip, his mother would swoop in like a super hero and say something that would completely distract her and his father would make that face that said he was equally frightened and keep Lily in his arms the entire visit. Thank god they were only stopping by on their way to Colorado this year instead of staying an entire night. The thought of getting strangled by an overly affectionate elderly woman made Conner shiver in disturbance.

"CONNER!" Conner jumped when Lilys' voice shrieked through the air and was on his feet before he even knew where she was. She was running towards him with tears on her face. She rammed right into his legs and clutched them for dear life, little hiccups and sobs shaking her curly pigtails.

"What is it Lily? Are you hurt?" She nodded and revealed a scrape on her elbow that was showing signs of bleeding. Conner bent to her level and cradled it in his hands. While he was inspecting it Lily cried and nearly screamed something right in his ear.

"He took Boo!" he looked at her in confusion until the name 'Boo' came to mind. Her stuffed one eyed rabbit. It had been show and tell that day in school and she always took Boo every month. She loved that thing. It was worn from the multiple times she had taken to the park, spilled juice on it, and slept with it for a good six years since her first birthday when grandpa Sully showed her the grey bunny with a birthday bow around its' neck. He frowned and gently clasped her wrists in his hands.

"Who took him, Lily?" she hiccupped and pointed towards the playground by the elementary section of the school.

"HIM!" she muttered in innocent hatred. There on the jungle gym was Robert Dunham. An eighth grade football player with a massive DOUCHE stamp on his personality. And sure enough, he and his posy were tossing Boo around with a carelessness that he could tell had Lily furious.

"Of course Mr. Oatmeal brain would steal a little kids' toy." Erica muttered and she and Derek trotted over, noticing their friends' sisters' distress. Conner bit his lip and studied Lilys' tears stained face, big brown eyes shimmering with more. He growled and stood up straight taking her hand in his. Nobody made his sister cry.

"C'mon Lils. We're getting Boo back." The little girl sniffled and walked with her brother to the playground, his friends trailing behind in case anything happened. One of Roberts' friends noticed the group first, sneering and calling the boy to attention.

"Hey look Rob. The midget found some weirdos to help her." Lily whimpered and snuggled into her brothers' leg.

"Give my sister her doll back." Conner was all business. This wasn't funny. That doll meant a lot to her. Robert raised an eyebrow and jumped off the jungle gym to stand a few feet away from Conner. The football players' kinda chunky body and taller stature made the seventh grader seem wimpy. He held the rabbit up right in Lilys' sight, making the little girl squirm with need.

"You mean this one? Not a chance." Erica muttered something under her breath that earned her an elbow to the arm by Derek.

"C'mon man, this isn't funny. You're not getting anything out of it. Just give my sister her doll back." Robert rolled his eyes at how mature Conner was acting. The guy was such a dweeb, him and his only two buddies jumping around like idiots all the time.

"And what if I don't want to?" he mocked and tossed the bunny up and down in his hand.

"Then you and I will have an issue." Lilys' grip on Conners' pants tightened. The football player feigned fear as his friends snickered.

"Ohhh! I'm so scared of parkour boy! Get a life loser!" Conner sighed and picked up Lily, handing her to Erica so he could step a little closer to the bigger and older boy. A few people were starting to gather around, confused why someone would confront an eighth grader, the main dogs of the school.

"Look, I'm not one to get into immature arguments like this, but I DO have a life, and you bullying a seven year old girl by taking her favorite toy and acting like you're in third grade proves that YOU don't have a life. So one more time, give me my sisters' doll so I can take her over by the sidewalk and wait for our ride, alright?" Robert did the dumbest thing he could; he shoved Conner hard in the chest making him stumble as he threw the doll to one of his friends. The crowd started to grow around them, Lily being able to see what was happening from her spot on Ericas' shoulders.

"Kiss my ass." Robert responded. Anger surged inside of Conner for one main reason. He didn't care about being talked down to, he didn't care that his favorite past time was insulted. This boy hurt his sister. Frightened his sister. He wasn't having it. So with a sudden amount of fury in his eyes he pulled his arm back and thrusted it forward with blurred speed, socking the eighth grader right in the nose.

"In your dreams meat head."

The boys' friends were so shocked that they didn't even resist as Conner snatched Boo from their hands and lovingly handed it back to Lily, happy to see a smile back on her face. He was about to ask Erica to hand her to him when something made his entire body vault backwards. He met the furious eyes of Robert with a bruised nose.

"You're paying for that!" and thus, a fight ensued with fists and kicks and a crowd of bored children screaming encouragements.

Xx

Sully hummed to a song on the radio as he cruised down the street towards the kids' school. He was sure they were ready for the trip and standing at the pick-up zone. He pulled up where Conner and Lily usually sat with Conners' friends, but they weren't there. Hmm. He frowned. That wasn't normal. The sound of chaos reached his ears before his eyes landed on a crowd of kids by the playground. He shut off the ignition and got out of the car.

What the hell? He jogged through the grass, hearing the kids shouting and screaming things at whatever was in the middle of the circle they had formed. He suddenly felt something hit his legs and looked down to see Lily clutching onto Boo with a worried expression.

"Grandpa, help!" Sully scooped her up to her position on his hip, examining a scrape on her elbow.

"What is it, Hun?" she pointed towards the crowd.

"Conner!" it registered that CONNER was in the middle of that circle and that the kids were shouting things like 'give 'im an upper cut!' and 'duck parkour boy!' Sully put Lily down and rushed into the crowd, pushing kids aside until he was in the middle where a bruised Conner was holding a larger kid by the arms, his knee in their back. Sully grabbed his grandsons' shoulder and pulled him off the other kid, shouting over the crowds objections.

"What in gods' name are you doing?" Conner spit a mouthful of bloody spit onto the ground scowling at the boy.

"That ass clown thought he could hurt Lily!" okay, Sully would admit there was some logic there. The boy had to be at least fifteen and picking on a seven year old wasn't exactly smart, especially if their older brother knew self-defense and didn't take shit when it came to their younger sibling. But still.

"And beating the crap outta him was your solution?" He scolded, nearly dragging Conner out of the crowd towards a crying Lily sitting in the grass. When she saw Conner though, she quit whimpering and sprinted over to him on her short legs to jump into his arms and beat on his chest. It was something she did out of concern.

"DUMMY, DUMMY, DUMMY! GOTTEN HURT!" she screamed, but was slowing down her fists and snuggling into her brothers' embrace. Conner rested his cheek against her head as Sully led them both to the car after yelling at all the kids to go home and telling Robert he was lucky Sully didn't know his mother. Robert just limped away, his friends chastising him for getting messed up so badly by a seventh grade wimp.

"I know. It's okay Lily." She didn't let go and sat in his lap instead of her car seat, her round face in a frown that made her little nose scrunch up. She flicked his forehead.

"Dummy." She muttered and didn't say another word, her eyes scanning over the developing black eye and cut lip. Sully sighed from his spot in the driver's seat.

"You're gonna have a lot of explaining to do when we get to the house squirt." Conner smiled at his little sister in the way that always made her smiled too, setting his hand on her head. She peered at him with those brown eyes-concern and love shining in them.

"I know. But it was worth it." Sully chuckled.

"You won't think that when your mother gets a look at you." Conner couldn't help but pale at the thought.

**3; I love you**

_CRACK_! Lily flinched and whimpered as a bolt of lightning lit up the sky at the same time a roll of thunder rumbled through the air, clutching her beloved Boo closer to her chest. But even he couldn't comfort her-She hated storms. She always thought the sky was angry when they happened. She wondered what was wrong when she walked outside after school with Conner to see dark, ominous clouds hovering in the sky. Her teenage brother had frowned and told his friends that their plans were cancelled. The clouds just got darker as they stood at the corner for their ride, small droplets of water starting to fall. She had watched it through the window while Conner did homework as they waited for their father to come home with Grandpa Sully for dinner. She had thought the little drops splashing on the window had been pretty-trees almost looked like they were dancing. But then a massive rumble shook the house just as Nate and Sully walked into the house. She ran to her father with little whimpers.

He had chuckled.

"Aw, its' just a storm sweetie-nothing to worry about." But even with his comforting words she found herself sitting next to her brother with her knees pressed to her chest. She had paused every time lightning and thunder made its' appearance through dinner, too. Now here she was-curled up in a ball in her room, wanting so badly to go to asleep and let the storm pass. But she was having no luck; suddenly every dark crevice in her room became a silhouette of a stranger, every flash of lightening moving closer towards her, the thunder their laughter. She quietly shrieked as the loudest crack of thunder slammed through the air, making the seven year old jump out of bed and rush out of her room of strangers. Her bare feet quietly thumped on the carpeted hall as she felt like the strangers were coming after her in the pitch black hall. she very nearly ran to a door that brought a little relief by just seeing it.

Conners' room. She turned the knob and went inside, shutting the door with quiet _click_ behind her. Lightening flash and revealed the sleeping silhouette of her older brother-he seemed not at all bothered by the thunder OR lightening. She walked up to Conners' sprawled form underneath his blanket. She really didn't want to wake him up, but she was scared. She hesitantly shook his shoulder. "Conner?" his eyes opened slowly to look at her with a small tinge of annoyance.

"Hmm?" She twiddled her thumbs while she glanced at his sleepy face to ask him the only thing she thought would help her sleep.

"C-can I sleep with you tonight?" he frowned and up a little so he was supported by his elbows.

"Why?" She whimpered and looked around his room-the dark crevices stayed dark crevices. She leaned toward him.

"The lightening." She whispered. "And the thunder. It made strangers come after me." Conners' eyebrows lifted into understanding. He had felt the same way when he was her age. He wasn't proud of that but Dad said it was a normal part of growing up. He smiled and scooted over.

"C'mon." She visibly relaxed and crawled into the warm bed next to him, burying her face in his neck and snuggling into her older brothers' body. Her shoulders loosened as the paranoia faded away while Conner wrapped his arms around her small frame. She felt so safe there in her brothers' arms-like it was him protecting her from all the strangers that were probably standing by the door in confusion as they read Conners' warning sign. They would all look at each other like they were picking who would take the risk of entering her saviors' domain in his slumber hours. She closed her eyes as a pleasant image filled her mind-the smallest smile making the corners of her mouth turn up.

_The biggest, toughest dark stranger finally stepped forward rather smugly and opened the giant white door without hesitation and entered the warm room in search of their prey. He grinned wickedly when he saw the tiny princess wrapped up in a beautiful blue silk blanket on a king sized bed-long blonde hair spread every which way on the pillow. He snuck over to the princess with his plan all set in his head until her shiny brown eyes blinked open. She gasped and shot up to the sitting position. He cackled loudly and made a move to grab her little arms to take her back to the dark realm, but a sudden swish of light sliced his black hands right off. He roared in surprise and whipped around to find whoever threatened to ruin his mission so he could swallow them whole. He met a pair of angry blue eyes, the owner of them holding a brilliant shiny sword in a strong grip. The stranger raised his stubbed arms as the prince spoke in a scolding tone._

"_Leave Princess Lillian be or your head will be next. Now leave my dwelling!" the stranger growled and charged towards the prince. The prince stood his ground and at the last second swiped his sword through the air, slashing the stranger in two. He gave a defeated groan and vanished, the other stranger feeling the loss of one of their own and fleeing in fear of their own lives. The prince let his sword slide from his fingertips just in time to catch Princess Lillian in her leap. She kissed his cheek in glee as he walked back to the large bed and gently placed her in the soft confines of the silk blanket._

"_You're my hero, Conner." The prince smiled lovingly and tucked her in._

"_Always, my little sister." _

"Lily, Lils wake up." Lily slowly exposed her eyes to the sunlight peeking through her brothers' single rectangular window. She then moved her half opened eyes to Conners' face. She smiled. Her prince had protected her all night. Just like he had done many other times.

"Mom's calling. Breakfast is ready." But she wasn't listening. She vaulted herself into her brother so they both fell to the ground.

"Gah!" Lily nuzzled into her brothers' chest, holding herself close to him. "Ugh. Lily what is it?" she inched up to kiss his nose and looked him in those blue eyes she loved.

"I love you." She whispered. "You're the best big brother ever." Conner gawked at her with a look of surprise. He snaked his arms around her little shoulders and pressed her closer.

"Love you too, Lils." He managed to move himself up without letting her go to walk down the hall and stairs, their parents 'awwing' at how happy Lily looked all cuddled up to her brother.

**CONNER BECAME A CONSISTENT OC! I don't know how, but he became a character with a personality and a strong position of the family and a butt load of other stuff with just one mention in a drabble! O3O. So you MIGHT be seeing more of him and Lily! I hope you got gigantic cavities! NEEH sibling love! Happy Easter, to all the Fan girls and boys out there! XD**


End file.
